Claire and Dylan Bonded?
by BLKGIRLLUVKPOP27
Summary: While watching this show. i wanted to talk more about Dylan and Claire. So here is what i cooked up after watching some of their scenes. I hope you like First fanfic. Thanks


CLAIRE AND DYLAN BONDED?

I WALKED AROUND THE PARK AFTER LEAVING CHRISTIAN'S APARTMENT. MY MIND WAS WONDERING TO EVERY POSSIBLE THING THAT COULD HAPPEN ONCE I GOT BACK HOME. RUNNING THROUGH WHAT HE WOULD SAY OR DO IN HIS FIT OF ANGER AND DISGUST TOWARDS ME. I CRIED OVER AND OVER BUT KNEW IN MY HEART THAT IF I DIDN'T GO BACK THERE I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND OUT. IF THE LOVE I HAVE SHARED WITH HIM FOR 50 YEARS THROUGH OUR BOND CAN LAST EVEN WITH OUT IT STILL. I WALKED TO THE CAR WITH HOPE THAT OUR LOVE WOULD NOT END. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE LIED AND BETRAYED THE MAN I LOVE, I WANT TO BE FORGIVEN AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT AT ANY COST.

WAITING IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR THE ONE PERSON I DESPISED TO SEE THINKING THE WORST. OUR BOND IS PRECIOUS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THAT I HOLD DEAR TO ME OTHER THAN OUR LOVELY DAUGHTER EMILY. MY HEART CAVED HAS I HEARD THE CAR PULLING INTO THE CAR GARAGE, SECRETLY HOPING THAT THE AGONZING PAIN I FELT WAS A GAME. FOOT STEPS NOW APPROACHING THE DOOR, KEY PLACED IN THE DEAD BOLT, MY HEART HAMMERING INTO MY CHEST. AS SOON AS SHE OPENS THE DOOR THE SMELL OF HER IS ALL I NEED TO CLARIFY THAT OUR BOND IS GONE. RAGE IS ALL I FEEL AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY, WHY NOW?

THE NEXT FEW DAYS DYLAN HAS AVOIDED ME COMPLETELY. IN SOME SENSE HE WILL SHOW A SMALL BIT OF AFFECTION IN FRONT OF EMILY BUT OTHER THAN THAT NOTHING. SLEEPING IN DIFFERENT ROOMS AND TRYING MY HARDEST TO NOT SHOW MY HURT AND HUMILATION IN FRONT OF OUR DAUGHTER WAS TIRING BUT SOMETHING I COMPLETELY DESERVED. I BETRAYED THE MAN I LOVE JUST TO HAVE A FLING. I FELT LIKE A UNTRAINED VAMPIRE WHO WAS NEVER CARED FOR BY A MAKER. I FEEL A LUMP THE SIZE OF A GOLF BALL SITTING IN MY THROAT. WHY DID I DO THIS TO MY FAMILY? HE WILL NEVER SEE ME THE SAME AGAIN.

EMILY'S KIDNAPPING HAS AWOKEN SOMETHING IN ME THAT HAS MADE ME THINK. AFTER ALL ME AND CLAIRE HAVE DONE TOGETHER WHY SHOULD I WASTE THAT. SHE HAS HURT ME AND SHE KNOWS THIS BUT NOW IS THE TIME TO FOCUS ON US AS A COULE NOT JUST US AS A FAMILY. FOCUS ON WHY I CHANGED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE. MY HEART SWELLED AT THE MEMORY MANY YEARS AGO. CLOSING MY EYES AT THE REMEMBRANCE, I SEE THAT I CAN AND WILL FORGIVE HER BUT THERE WILL BE NO MORE LIES. PURE HONEST TO THE FULLEST AND UNCONDITIONAL LOVE THAT SURPASSES ANY THING IN THIS LIFE CALLED ETERNITY.

I RECEIVE A TEXT FROM DYLAN WANTING ME TO MEET HIM IN THE BEDROOM. I SLOWLY WALK IN OBSERVING MY SURROUNDINGS AND FINDING THAT I FELT NO ANIMOSITY IN THE ROOM. DYLAN SAT ON THE EDGE OF THE BED, DRESS IN A BLACK SILK PJ PANTS AND NO TOP. LOOKING INTO HIS EYES I NOTICED A HINT OF CALMNESS ABOUT HIM THAT HAS SURPRISED ME. HIS AVOIDNESS OF ME HAS LEFT ME ALWAYS FEELING ON EDGE. HIS EYES ARE ON ME, STARING IN A WAY THAT I HAVENT SEEN IN A LONG TIME. A STARE THAT ELUDES NOTHING BUT SEX. STANDING STILL I STARE AT THE GROUND, ROOTED TO ONE SPOT, TO FIND HIS PALM TOUCHING MY FACE. I GAZE UP IN SURPRISE AND FIND THAT HIS EYES ARE KIND AND GENTLE. MY MIND IS DRAWING BLANKS AS TO WHAT THIS MEANS. BUT HE ONLY CARESSES MY CHEEK AND FINAL KISSES ME. THE KISS IS SWEET AND DEEP. I WANT MORE BUT I AM UNSURE UNTIL, HIS OTHER HAND IS GRIPPING MY HAIR AND I FINALLY UNDERSTAND. LOVE IS A POWERFUL THING. DYLAN SMILES AND I FEEL THE WARMTH HIS LOVE GIVING ME. MY DEAR HUSBAND LOVES ME.

I WANTED HER TO KNOW THAT ALL WILL BE FORGIVEN. I WANTED HER TO FEEL THAT I STILL CARE AND LOVE HER. FROM THE FIRST MOMENT I MET HER I LOVED HER. NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE MAY HAVE LIED TO ME OR BETRAYED ME. MY LOVE IS ALWAYS FOREVER GROWING FOR HER. PLACING THE SADNESS AND BITTERNESS OF THE EVENTS BEHIND ME, I KNEW THAT LOSING HER WOULD ME HELL FOR ME. I ALWAYS WANTED THE FEEL OF HER LIPS ON ME OR HER SOFT BREATH WHEN SHE FALLS ASLEEP ON MY BODY. I HAVE BEEN A FOOL TO DENY HER BECAUSE I FELT HER EMOTIONS AND KNEW I WAS HURTING HER JUST BECAUSE SHE HURT ME. AS I THINK, IM NOT SURE IF I WAS REALLY MAD AT HER OR CHRISTIAN THE MOST. MY THOUGHTS ALL BECAME THE SAME. I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE AND I AM DETERMINED TO PROVE TO HER THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE NO MATTER WHAT. I SENT THE TEXT TO HER HOPING SHE WILL BELIEVE IN ME AGAIN.

HIS KISSES ALWAYS SENT A SHIVER UP MY SPINE. THE WAY HE HOLDS MY NECK IN HIS PALM AS HE POSSESSIVELY RAVEOUS MY LIPS. MY HANDS GRIP HIS ARMS TIGHT TO NOT ONLY STEADY MYSELF BUT TO BRING HIM IN EVEN CLOSER. HE PULLS AWAY AND PLACES HIS HAND IN MINE. LEADING ME TO THE BED I CHOAK UP REALIZING WHAT THIS MEANS. OUR BONDING WILL BE ONCE AGAIN TIED AND I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO IT. I PLACED MYSELF ON THE BED WAITING FOR HIM TO COME TO ME. HIS EYES GROW DARK AND I SMILE. MY LOVE COME AND TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO YOU I SAY. HIS BODY IS ON MINE IN SECONDS. MY HANDS ARE IN HIS HAIR, MY LEGS WRAPPED AROUND HIS BODY. THIS FEELING IS SO ELECTRIC I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD AT THIS MOMENT. HIS KISSES ARE LIKE FIRE TO ME AND BURN ON EVERY SPOT THAT HAS BEEN TOUCHED. MOANING HIM NAME, BREATHING HEAVY. RING RING RING. SIGHING I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS AND WHO IT IS BEFORE WE EVEN GET A CHANCE TO CONTINUE. GREAT TIMING ON HER PART I GUESS. THAT DAMN AUNT I WILL KILL HER.

SEEING THE FRUSTRATION ON HER FACE I KNEW WHO HAD DECIDED TO CALL. NONE OTHER THAN EMILY'S AUNT. SIGHING I GATHER MYSELF AND ANSWER THE PHONE. LOOKING AT CLAIRE I TELL HER THE NEWS. CLAIRE AGREES FOR HER TO COME OVER . I TELL HER AROUND NOON IS A GOOD TIME. THE MOOD NOW HAS TOTALLY BEEN CHANGED. WHAT DO I DO? AFTER THINKING FOR SOME TIME I TELL CLAIRE WE SHOULD RENEW OUR BOND AWAY FROM HOME AND IT IS UP TO HER TO FIND A PLACE, SHE SEES FIT FOR THE EVENT. SHE SAYS LONDON AND I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK BACK AT THE LONG MEMORIES WE SHARED THERE. AGREEING WITH THE DECISIONS MADE I CURL INTO BED WITH HER AND WE SLEEP WRAPPED IN EACH OTHERS ARMS UNTIL WE BECOME BONDED AGAIN.


End file.
